Sapphire
Sapphire is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". Previously a member of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's mission was to inform her Diamond about the Rebels' attack using her Future Vision. After she accidentally fuses with one of her guards, Ruby, Sapphire flees the scene with her to prevent her from being shattered. She later joins the Crystal Gems. She is currently fused with Ruby as Garnet. Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her prominent lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a dodger blue iris and visible pupil in the center of her face. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. Before her regeneration in "Jailbreak", Sapphire 's dress had navy blue sleeves and a dark blue vest, and it did not have a pinafore like it does now. In "The Answer", which flashbacked to the Rebellion and when Sapphire was a part of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's dress had a white top with a Blue Diamond insignia and a navy blue vest with a frilly bottom. Personality Sapphire is very compassionate, fair and level-headed as well as patient. She balances out Ruby's much more impulsive personality when they are fused as Garnet. She is shown to be quick to understand a puzzle or situation, as she came to the conclusion of Steven's immunity to the energy field almost immediately. This trait is also shown in "Gem Heist" when Sapphire is able to quickly come up with a plan to enter Pink Diamond's Zoo undetected. Sapphire usually appears cold and distant to others, a trait that is mostly reflected by Garnet. This is because she possesses precognition and can see the resolution of events before they have happened. As shown in "Keystone Motel", she just wants to do what she believes is right, which is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved, as she sees them in the future. Because of this, she has trouble letting out her emotions in the present, because she already sees the futures where these emotions have been resolved, opposite to Ruby, who lives in the moment and is more open about her emotions. Sapphire's blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive as well. But between Ruby and Sapphire, she is also shown to be more social, willing to start a conversation with Ruby about her thoughts about the Earth (shown in "The Answer"). When in a confusing and distressing situation, she lets out more emotion contrasted to Ruby, as Garnet's left eye begins crying in the episode: "So Many Birthdays". This also causes her to figuratively and literally freeze up as ice begins to encase her and she is unable to move or think as seen in both The Answer and That Will Be All. In "Hit the Diamond", she is shown to have a more violent side to her. When the leader of the Rubies threw the baseball hard, Sapphire managed to hit it by freezing the bat, while screaming with determination. She also shows a light, flirty side around Ruby that distracts her from the baseball game. Abilities Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, including regeneration, fusion, and presumably bubbling and shapeshifting. Gemology * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity, and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire were changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable and considered to be one of the hardest materials on Earth. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics, and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is exceedingly rare. ** Since Ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In an artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy Sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Sapphires